Capitán Valor
by Ocean Lady
Summary: El valor de Faramir se desmiembra entre los hombres y los muros de Gondor.


**N/A:**absolutamente nada de "_**El Señor de los Anillos**_" me pertenece. Sin fines de lucro, esto es sólo entretenimiento.

**N/A**: este fic se sitúa en la línea temporal del sitio de Gondor referido a los hechos del libro y no de la película. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

.---.---.---. **Capitán Valor** .---.---.---.

El valor de Faramir se desmiembra entre los hombre de Gondor; es cada espada que da muerte a la conquista del enemigo; es el carcaj de los arqueros postrados en los muros pétreos y todas las flechas que silban juntas entre nubes negras lanzadas a su orden y semejanza. Es el fuego fundido en cada espada para su ejército, su hierro amoldado, su filo calculado y el metal forjado; el mithrill cocido en cuerpos inexpugnables de plata que protegen la carne trémula de cada valiente que lucha por la libertad de las sombras. Los que luchan por él. El valor de Faramir toma forma en cada escudo esgrimido que se interpone entre el hombre y el orco, es el golpe metálico del entrechocar de las espadas rojas de las tierras del Sur haciéndose eco por toda la Tierra Media.

Es coraje camaleónico, a veces verde camuflado y perspicaz entre la maleza de Ithilien, a veces plateado guarneciendo decenas de pechos enhiestos que se sublevan contra la amenaza del _Gran Ojo_ y otras tantas rojo por las innumerables heridas, mayoritariamente incurables, que profesan augurios sangrientos. Es valor temerario, filoso, mortal, empuñado por la mano magnánima que unifica la fe quebradiza de las almas espantadas que penden de su mando, y nunca vacila. Es la admiración tácita en los discursos que Beregond le cuenta a Pippin sobre las hazañas de su Capitán.

Coraje que arremete contra cientos de criaturas y tal vez miles de miedos.

El coraje de Faramir es el llanto unánime de la caballería al saberlo mal herido en las puertas del Reino; la desesperación enfática del Príncipe Imrahil por la herida en el cuerpo del Capitán moribundo que sostiene en la grupa; la lágrima del Rey que lo clama del sueño en el que se encuentra perdido y la profecía de prosperidad bienaventurada que le promete si decide despertar. Es las lágrimas demenciales del padre de miles de hipotéticos triunfos que ninguno de los herederos del Senescal alcanzará, y lágrimas silenciosas, cayendo con pudor, de Eowyn buscando calidez en un corazón que no es el que aquel Montaraz. Faramir es coraje líquido que se derrama de los ojos grises velando el furtivo recuerdo de una cuidad que fue blanca; el cauce del río indomable que mece la canoa en la que duerme la imagen sempiterna del Capitán de la Torre Blanca, más un hermano amado.

Valor frustrado por el padre que debió amarlo más y deseó su muerte y por aquellos que lo amaron y ahora duermen para siempre. Valor amancillado por el dolor de un Senescal eclipsado de insanía profundamente descreído de las batallas ganadas por su hijo; un coraje intacto pero reducido, agazapado bajo la sombra del árbol marchito que aún arde en llamas. Coraje ensombrecido, apuñalado por la sombra mortífera, que se amolda a los tiempos cambiantes, al traspaso de una era hacia la otra, perenne en la búsqueda eterna de una luz esperanzadora.

Es coraje amordazado cuando se confronta a las palabras que masacran su espíritu, bastidores del deseo infeccioso de su temprana muerte pronunciado por los labios que besaron su frente al nacer; sumiso a la creencia que en los lazos de sangre puede heredarse más que crítica y rechazo. Es un coraje que _casi_ resignó la victoria de sus sueños de gloria agotado de luchar por una grandeza que lo ha excedido.

El valor de Faramir son los muros rotos por las catapultas y patadas de los Olifantes que resisten la caída de Minas Tirith; es el valor de Faramir poseído por el de Boromir lo que los hace luchar juntos, codo a codo, hermano junto a hermano como cuando lo hacían en Osgiliath. Ése valor del linaje Oesternesse, a penas exiguo, enfermo y febril pero no muerto. No muerto aún.

.---.---.---. **FIN** .---.---.---.

* * *

_**Cualquier comentario que deseen expresar será de mucha ayuda. Muchísimas gracias por haber leído. **_


End file.
